A New Chance at Life
by I am Piper Daughter of Athena
Summary: Percy and Piper see Annabeth and Jason kissing. They dont stay at camp and have others feel sorry for them. Instead they run away with Nico to start a new life. 1 month later Piper and Percy are "siblings". Piper has become a world-wide model while Percy has become Hollywoods new top actor, but they thought they left their old life for good. they were very very wrong. RatedT in ca
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi amigos **

**So I got bored and I love Percy Jackson because I just love…Percy ._.**

**So I had a dream one night when Percy and Piper run away and start a new life as famous couples. Piper is a world famous model and Percy is a world famous Actor :DDD.  
any way ill start the story and ill try to upload every so often but I might get caught up because…well I'm me and that always happens but if I does just PM me on deviantart because I'm addicted to that site-here's my deviant name-Ilovecooper  
Disclaimer; I don't own PJO so ya… **

**Flames will be used to make cookies…BLUE COOKIES **

Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. Right before her eyes her best friend/ boyfriend was by the fountain kissing Percy's _girlfriend_, Annabeth. She backed up and ran. She came up to the Poseidon cabin and knocked like there was some monster outside.

"PERCY PERCY OPEN UP PERCY!"

A couple seconds later, a groggy Percy opened the door with a sword in hand

"Piper! What is the matter? Are you okay? What happened?" clearly confused

She ran into the cabin and sat down on the bed hold herself. She started to cry. Percy came over and put his arms around her.

"Piper tell me what happened," said Percy in the calm voice

"I s-saw J-Jason K-k-kissing…SOMEONE ELSE!" she practically screamed in his ear and continued to cry uncontrollably

"Who was it? Whoever it was ill cut their heads off!"

"But P-Percy it w-was A-annabeth!"

"What? I don't believe you!"

"Ill show you myself then" she said sniffing a little

She got up and took his hand. She led him throe the maze of tree and bushes until she found the secret fountain. Jason and her used to come her every single night and they would stare at the stars. She stopped behind a statue of Zeus and shoed Percy what she saw earlier. Percy stopped dead in his tracks. Piper looked too and saw then hugging and laughing. Overall having a good time.

"I love you Annabeth more than I loved Piper," he said with pure truth

Piper just broke down. She sank to her knees and just started to cry quietly. Jason her boyfriend she means ex-boyfriend just admitted that Annabeth was better than her. Percy on the other hand could not believe it either. His Best friend that he had be threw everything with was there right in front of him cheating. He thought she loved him and she would never even give a thought of any other boy. He looked at piper on the ground; she was always strong even when her dad was captured. she didn't dare show her feelings because that would make her weak and vulnerable, but right now she was weak and vulnerable and she showed it. Having enough of this Percy willed the water in the fountain to shoot into Annabeth's mouth when she laughed.

"_3 2 1"_

BAM! Water shot into her mouth with 5Gs. The coughing Annabeth did not see Percy come up behind her

"It would be a real shame if your loving boyfriend Percy found out about you and Jason" said Percy sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Annabeth whipped around with her dagger in her hand. She probitly thought Percy was Connor or Travis. It took 3 seconds to realize that 'Connor/Travis' was her very angry boyfriend Percy.

"Percy this isn't what it looks li-" she was cut off with another blast of water in her mouth. The he noticed Jason. He shoots water in his mouth also and he ran over to get Piper. Percy grabbed her hand, pulled off the ground, and started to run.

"Don't look back Pipes" he yelled over his shoulder

But she did and what she saw crush whatever feelings she had for Jason. She looked away from them and ran with Percy. Away from Jason and Annabeth hugging. Away from Camp Half-Blood. With Percy by her side.

**How was that my first chapter EVER! Well thanks for reading. Plez Read Rate and Review and don't be afraid to say anything or suggest ideas ADIOIS **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got NUTHING to do. My little sisters BFF came over when I asked like 5 ppl but 3 were sick and 2 were away somewhere else so I feel lonely. It also doesn't help when I just made a fanfiction account and I have to wait 2 days to publish stories. This is the 2nd day so I have 4 hours till I can publish so I just thought '_hmm why not do the 2__nd__ chapter while your waiting'_ so here it is.**

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN PJO. YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE!**

Chapter 2

-Pipers POV-

We were running. Thank god we brought our weapons because we would have been dead. Apparently my mom, Aphrodite, was helping because Percy and I got a change of clothes everyday. We also got money for food. Of course we didn't want to be rude and act like we were ignoring the gods so every meal we would find a way to sacrifice a part of our meal to the gods.

Percy and I were stuck in Mannhanten. We had no way to get out. Nor did we have a plan to do when we got out of the city. We knew that we had to get out of the city fast though because Camp was looking for us. We managed to stay out of sight but Percy wanted to talk to nico, so we stayed near the shadows for about a week. Right when we were about to leave, Nico popped out of the shadows and right on Percy.

"Percy!" said Nico " The whole camp is worried sick. Annabeth I think didn't get a wink of sleep."

"I don't care about Annabeth anymore"

"but Percy why"

Percy's face was stone. Like Medusa turned him into stone kind of look. I knew that he cant answer that question Phsically and Emotionlly so I answered for him.

"Percy and I saw Annabeth and Jason Kissing" I said with a flat voice.

Nico just looked at Percy and did something unexpected. He hugged Percy. Then he looked at me.

"can I come with you guys?'

I stared at him in shock. Nico Di Aneglo wanted to come with us. 2 kids that were running away from the only safe place for demigods and he wanted to come with us.

"uhh-Are you sure I mean-" Percy said hesintly

"YES" I yelled.

Both of them at me weirdly. I Stared to blush. I mean Nico really nice and cute, but for globs sake im a daughter of Aphrodite. I thought I was hardwired to not embarrass myself in front of cute boys. I mentally kicked myself. Nico looked embarrassed too. Percy didn't noticed at all.

"ill just go pack up" said percy leaving me and Nico Alone.

"um so did anybody say anything" I said nervously

"well, Jason is pretty mad at the note you left him"

Dang it I forgot I left him a note.

"well I don't care hes a jerk anyway"

"yea I guess your right"

"Hey guys I got everything packed. Lets go!" said Percy

'But where" Nico asked

"I got an idea" I said with one of those evil grins

**YAYA end of CHAPTER 2 I decided to throw nico in there at the last minute so bear with me **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys rock! Eight reviews on my first fan fiction. Wow. Like I promised, I will update every day and such, so keep hanging in there . I got some shout-out for you all:**

**Red Fez: I did not take it the wrong way. Thank you for the review. I always type on a laptop and this laptop is so old that it just gives up on typing. Also trust me I got an A in English, but when it comes to the grammar part…BLEHH. However, I promise ill re-re-re read my chap. Before I send it in **

**Werewolve1999: That is a good idea. Maybe we can write a whole other story about that. I really do like the idea! **

**Remember flames will be used to make BLUE COOKIES!**

**Okay, I really want to try this. Ill be doing trivia questions. The first one to answer all of them correctly will get a small part in the story. You will get to pick your name and I will surprise you with your part. Don't worry it will not be like a janitor or anything like that. The tricky part is you have to tell me the correct name (it must be spelled correctly). If you want to be a superstar and make sure you win…You can tell me the page number. Do not worry the page number is optional. Okay? So on with the story!**

-Percy's POV-

Nico and I stood there shocked.

"Piper what's you idea." I said carefully. I mean the only time I get scared of Piper is when she has one of those grins that would put Thaila to shame.

"Nico, Percy. Let's go to Olympus."

"WHAT! WHY," Nico yells "Piper we are trying to get away from this life. Why would we go to the source of our life?"

"Because my mother can get us good jobs and…" she paused for dramatic effect "I want to show Jason that I can have a better life then him and he was holding me back."

"Piper are you sure, I mean you hate it when your dad buys you fancy stuff and can get you into the top private schools in the country." Nico said eyeing Piper as if she was replaced with a Barbie doll.

"Yes, come on" she ran off in the direction of the empire state building

"Hey a daughter of Aphrodite stays a daughter of Aphrodite no matter what." Nico said while running to catch up with Piper. I had no choice but to follow.

**On Olympus **

We managed to get pasted the elevator guy or whatever you call him. Piper had to use charm speak but we got the key. I walked into the elevator and was about to press the button but then I remember that this was Nico and Piper's first time going to Olympus this way. I just smiled

"3 2 –"

"Wait what?" said Nico looking scared

"1" and I pressed the button.

The elevator shot up. I am used to the force but Nico and piper on the other hand looked like their face was peeling off. The ride only lasted about 30 seconds and when the elevator dinged, nico and Piper ran out of the elevator and fell on the ground. I laughed at that.

"Shut up" Nico growled

"Come on!" Piper whined

We headed to the throne room, which is a ridiculously far way from the elevator. After about 3 miles of walking, we finally reached the throne room. We were about to open the doors until we heard a voice behind us.

"Percy?"

I turn around and I see my dad

**Oooh cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter. I would have written more but I was sitting in my room at my desk and you know what I saw. A spider. I hat those things I freak out and run down stairs, my sister went in to kill it, and she could not find it. The Olympics were on and I decided to wait the spider out and stay downstairs for an hour so it was late and I just decided to keep what I have and work on the fourth chapter tomorrow and now for the trivia.**

**1. What was Percy's first Monster he killed?**

**2. What is Percy mom's name?**

**3. What is the monster that Luke attacks Percy with at the end of the book?**

**4. What is the last name of Percy's stepfather?**

**5. What is the name of the god that Percy Fights?**

**6. What is he the god of?**

**7. What is the name of the Oracle in the attic?**

**8. What is the name of Percy Latin Teacher?**

**9. What is the name of the school Percy goes to?**

**10. What is the name of Percy's best friend?**

**11. What creature is Percy's best friend? **

**Good luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW. I got so many results for that trivia, so I am going to keep it **

**up for one more day. Ill posts the results:**

**First: Silver Moon Huntress**

**Second: Deathbreath28/ wittyninja336**

**Third: pipy212/ IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo**

**I am going to give you people a hint. Almost everyone missed question number 1.**

**Remember the Minotaur is not Percy's first monster…remember the museum.**

**Ill also be putting up five tiebreaker questions. Anyone who did not do the first 11 does not have to do these tiebreaker questions. Ill post them at the end of the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Characters. Only the story plot.**

-Nico's POV-

Percy was walking up to the doors of the throne room. I sensed _sea god, _but I did not say anything, I wanted Percy to at least see his dad before we left to wherever Piper has her mom take us.

"Percy?'

Percy turns around and looks at his dad.

"Yes Father?'

"Where have you been?"

"Gone."

"Percy you have been _gone_ for 2 weeks!"

"and."

"Don't start with me Percy. Tell me where you have been for 2 weeks. The whole camp was worried Hera kidnapped you again. Annabeth went on a rage and almost been turned into a cow by Hera"

"SHE DESERVES TO BE TURNED INTO A COW!"

Percy stormed in the throne room with Poseidon hot on his trail. Piper and I had no choice but to follow them. Inside the throne room almost all, the consul was there. The only people missing were Aphrodite, Dionysius, and Hephaestus.

"PERCY EXPLAIN WHY YOU LEFT NOW!" Poseidon yelled and when you got yells from gods, you obey

Percy broke down. He sank to his knees and started to sob. Piper went over to comfort him, looked at the shocked gods, and frowned.

"We left because we weren't appreciated and were used." The gods still looked confused so she continued, "I caught Jason and Annabeth kissing." She said slowly as if she was talking to 3 year olds. It took 10 seconds for the gods to process the new information. Then all Hades happened

"WHAT JASON WOULD NEVER CHEAT!" yelled Zeus

"I UNDERSTAND HOW ANNABETH COULD HAVE DONE BETTER, BUT HAVING A RELASONSHIP MEANS COMMINTMET AND NOT RUNNING OFF WITH SOME OTHER "CUTE" BOY. THAT ISN'T VERY SMART!" Athena yelled back

While they were distracted in an argument, Percy turned to me.

"Nico can you manipulate the mist so they see us but we aren't really here"

I nodded I concentrated on a fog and an image. After about 2 minutes it was done. I was exhausted

"there its done"

"Come on lets go to my mothers castle she'll defiantly be there" said Piper

We ran out of the throne room and up a hill to the dreaded pink castle. Up in the distance the pink walls were coming into view. After another 2-mile run, we reach the castle doors. Piper knocks on the door and we wait.

A servant in a pink and I mean PINK dress come to the door

"Hello can I help you"

"Hi I'm Piper McLean and I'm here to see my mother. This is very important, so can I see here now"

The girl looked weary but she let us in. She led us down four hallways. We finally mad it to a throne room with a pink throne with glitter. I hate glitter.

"Milady they requested that this is important and they need to see you now. This girl claims to be your daughter."

Aphrodite turned around and her face lit up when she saw us.

"Piper, Percy!" then she turned to see me in the corner trying to get away from this_ pinkness. _"NICO!"

For some strange reason she liked me. Moreover, that is just plain wrong.

"Mother we need your help. I-I want to become a model. A top model…in—in Hollywood. Yes a top model in Hollywood."

"Lady Aphrodite I would like to become an actor please" Percy said

Then all eyes were on me  
_"well this sucks"_

**CHAPTER 4 DONE! As I promised the tiebreaker questions will be below. Please remember to say what your name is going to be please. I also have one more favor. What should Nico be in Hollywood. REMEMEBER PG RATED THINGD XD.**

**Thnx guys you rock**

**And now the tiebreakers**

**1. What is the name of the goldy food and drink**

**2. What does the godly food/drink taste like to Percy**

**3. What is the blood of the god called**

**4. What color is the blood of the gods**

**5. What is the name of the ride Percy and Annabeth go on**

BYEESSS


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey im updating I promise but if you send in the trivia questions ill tally up and annoce the winner(s) Monday June 30 2012 at 6:30  
if im late bear with me**

**Goodluck and may the best review win!**

**In best wishes  
Piper daughter of Athena :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

-Piper's POV-

We were all staring at Nico.

"Nico you don't have to do this if you don't want to" I told him. He just looked at me and his face lit up

"Ill be their bodyguard." I mea I don't really like the attention and im good at protecting."

"Wait before I give you things, id like to ask Piper why would you want to wear make-up and pretty dresses. Whenever I _try_ to put you in something pretty. You almost decapitated me."

She got me there.

"Well uuhh, I didn't mean do but I have a reason now."

"And what would that be"

"I caught Jason Kissing Annabeth and I felt like he thought, _"Hmm Piper wasn't good, or pretty enough so she'll never get a chance with someone famous."_ So I came here to ask you if you can help me out."

She looked at me with pity or that is what I think. Then she took a deep breath.

"Are you sure this is what you want," She looked at all of us. "You won't be able to turn back."

Percy and I looked at each other and came to a decision.

"Yes"

My mother smiled and snapped her fingers

We reappeared in front of a tall skyscraper

"Come on" my mother said opening the door.

I looked at Percy again and walk in the building. The building was amazing period. There were chandeliers, golden walls, and so much more that cannot even be put into words. My mother goes straight towards the elevator and pushes the button. After waiting for like 5 minutes, the door FINALLY dinged.

We got in the elevator and my mother press the button. The _**pink**_ button.

"Um mom?"

"Just wait"

After she said that, the elevator dinged and pulled open.

"But we didn't even move" Percy said with a confused expression

"Yes we did, in magic style," my mother said with a pose

Moms.

Rolling my eyes I followed her too an office. She knocks on the door and I hear a faint 'come in'.

My mom walks in and shuts the door leaving us outside. She must have put magic on the door because I could not hear what was being said and the door was locked.

Therefore, we waited.

After what seemed like forever.

She came out.

**Sorry for the late update **

**Here are the winners of the contest**

**XxPerliaxFabinaxX**

**Pipy212**

**IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo**

**DeathBreath28**

**PiperMcLean'Follower**

**Silver Moon Huntress**

**THeReeDeR9295**

**xXxheroesofOlympusxXx**

**Mookeypoop**

**Andrea Wong**

**Electric Storm Surge**

**WittyNinja336**

**I have a message to you **

**heyy so I got the results together and there were so many entrees including yours I decided to have all the entree with the most correct answer in my story but I need some help are you going to be a **

**Girl/boy**

**Age**

**Name**

**In addition, anything else you want your character to have **

**Just pm me your answer **

**Thnx**

**Piper Daughter of Athena**


	7. Chapter 7

-Percy's POV-

"Ready on the set….and ACTION"

I grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung it around cutting of the dummies head. I then ran out, weaving between columns and falling debris. I knew if one of them hit me, I would not get hurt. The magic of Styrofoam. I came up to a cage and slammed it with my foot to release Piper my sister/model/guest appearance in the movie

"Cut! Take 5 people"

I head back to my dressing room to the left side of the movie set.

"Percy wait up," I turn around to see Piper running up to me, "Guess what."

"What"

"I got a modeling job in France." She looked exited but her eyes told a different story.

It has been about a year since the whole Annabeth and Jason event. Pipers' mom got us jobs in Hollywood. Piper and I worked our way up from there. I became an actor and Piper became a model. I surprised by her choice because piper HATES pretty dresses and make-up. When I asked her why she choose modeling, she said 'I want to show-off Jason that I can try something new and I am an Aphrodite kid'.

"You don't want to go do you?" I questioned her. A moment of disgust crossed her face.

"That's not true"

"Piper I know you. YOU HATE EVERYTHING PRETTY AND GIRLY"

"Not anymore"

"Piper why didn't you become a singer or something. At least you could express yourself in something your more comfortable with."

"But I already told my mom that ill become a model"

I mentally face palmed. When we made our choices, we promised to turn our backs on the gods. We still sacrifice our food to them but we never ask favors or help anymore.

"Ok listen here. Modeling is not you. It does not suit you and your super uncomfortable. "

"Well I can't just change my career like that"

"Yes you can. Follow me"

I ran over to the director and said I was going to be gone for 3 hours. He looked at me weirdly and said all right. I ran to the next building across from the movie set. I knew Piper always wanted to be a singer but she choose to be uncomfortable because that jerk Jason made her feel as if she wasn't good enough. That being an Aphrodite girl was not good enough. I felt like I should make her happy and comfortable. When we came up to the building, I opened the door for Piper and me and we walked in. I came up to the woman at the desk.

"Hello Percy nice to see you again" she said looking up from her papers

"Hello Mrs. Olompia, how are you today"

"Good thank you. Do you need anything?"

"Yes actually, can you tell me if Mr. Thans is in?"

"He is in at the moment. Let me tell him you're coming up."

"Thank you"

"No problem"

I walk over to the elevator and press the button. I dinged open and Piper and I stepped in. When we came to the right floor, there was an assistant waiting for us.

"Come on I'll show you were Mr. Thans' office is," she said

"Thank you"

"Mmhmm"

We walked down a row of cubicles, and then we came up to a glass door.

"Here you go," said the lady walking off

I opened the door to find a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard and a tweed jacket. I thought I remembered him from somewhere but I could not but my figure on it. Piper and I walk in and take a seat.

"So Mr. Thans, well see Piper explain." Piper glares at me but turns to Mr. Thans

"Sorry for him. See here Mr. Thans, im not comfortable being a model anymore."

"You aren't" he looks at her in disbelief

"Yes, I kind of want to pursue my real dream in singing" Piper said shifting uncomfortably

"Well I can't just snap my fingers and BOOM you're a singer. You have to go through a couple of tests to prove you can sing well enough and then we can give you a contract. Fair enough"

"Yes I understand "

"Here go to this address and ill call them up saying you are on your way.

"Thank you Mr. Thans" Piper says standing up

"No problem Piper."

We walk out of thee office and down the elevator.

"Bye Mrs. Olompia" I said walking towards the doors

"Bye" she calls

Since the singing contract place thingy whatever is just down the street, we decide to walk.

"You excited Pipes?" I ask her

She turns to look at me and says

"Yea"

**Sorry for not updating in a while. My mum got surgery today and I was just in a haze. It also does not help that I seem to have concentration problem so it takes me literally 5 hours to do this chapter. So yea…. Aphrodite is not dumb people. In the other fan fictions, those are how those people see Aphrodite as. I see her as a somewhat smart person and not a little girl. So Review please.**

**In addition, say in the comments if I should do a Percy Jackson facebook thingy. I always wanted to but I was not sure**

**PEACE-OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

-Pipers POV-

Percy got me a chance at a career that I actually like and feel comfortable in. I choose modeling because I thought that if I wear all that pretty and makeup stuff he'd get jealous. I thought he did not think I was a real Aphrodite girl. That a true Aphrodite was super pretty and loves all that other girly stuff. Since I did not like all those things, he probably thought I was, even a true Aphrodite and ill never have a chance at someone famous like he think he is. I tried to prove that wrong and that did not end well. I was thinking about Jason and this whole mess of things that I did not notice that we came up to the voice contract place. Percy looks down at the card and walks in the building we come up to a woman at the desk and she looks up at us.

"Are you Piper Jackson?'

I stare at her. She seems so familiar. She has Auburn hair pulled back in a braid. She has a silver dress on with a diamond moon necklace.

"Uhh yes I am"

"Hello im Mrs. Moneta but you can call me Diane.

"Hi Diane um im here to see uh," I looked over to Percy "Percy who was it again."

He looks down at the paper.

"Uhh Mr. Sun? Percy asks

"Yes Mr. Sun. I'll call him down." She turns to the phone to the side of the computer and punches in some buttons.

"Hello Mr. Sun, Piper Jackson are down here. Yes ill send them up right now." She hung up the phone and pointed down the hall.

"Office number 13"

"Thanks" Percy said walking away.

I gave her one last smile and followed Percy down the hall. We came up to the door with the big 13 on it and we knocked on the door. A guy in his 20s came out. He had curly blond hair and white smile. In other words, HOT. We walk in and sit down n the plush chairs. He turns to me.

"So I hear you want to become a singer"

"Ya it kind of been a dream of mine to pursue"

"Well let's hear it"

"Wait what?!" I look at him in disbelief

He smiles "you heard me sing!"

"Umm ok"

"**Guess I should've known  
It wasn't gonna end okay**

**You're such a troublemaker  
But I like it just that way  
A bomb tick tickin'  
With neither one of us to blame  
Just like a countdown ready to blow  
I sat around a lot  
And thought about the world without you  
No matter what you think  
Everything is not about you  
You think I'm still hung up on you  
Well baby it's not true"**

I look at Percy and he is looking at me with in a shocked face, so is Mr. Sun.

"What?'

"That voice is…perfect," said Mr. Sun "Here ill write you your first performance here"

"But wait isn't that a little early. Mr. Thans said I would have to go through bunch of test."

"Well you just passed them all, so in all fairs im going to give you a big gig."

"But what wait-"

"Ill take that as a yes," he scribbled down something on a piece of paper "hold on let me make a call"

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hoi there Mary yes. Actually, I got a singer. Right with me. Yes, I can assure you that. Yes, ok ill tell her. Bye," he hung up the phone and turned to me "you got it. High five!"

"Uhh what did I get" I said confused

"Well with the right people and sources which I have I was able to book you a spot in a L.A. concert and you will be opening for will be a car taking you to the concert in 5 days and you better have a song ready." He looked giddy

"That easy" Percy said in disbelief

"That easy" he said with a nod

They both look at me and I nod

"Let's knock them out"

**Well im starting to get in the story. Please no flames but only cc please. Thank you  
also I do not own the song by Selena Gomez. Kudos to the People who know the name of the song. Anyway Rand R and see you in Chapter 8. but guys TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK AND GIVE ME AT LEAST 3 TOPICS TO DO IT ON ALL MUST BE PG OR PG13 THNX**


End file.
